Loki's Discoveries
by LittleMissStark
Summary: twice loki found out something about her new body she didnt like and once she found one she did. it's hard being a girl, its even harder when you were once male and changed part human by your so called "father" with no prior knowledge of your new body. Then it's just terrifying. Clint/Lady Loki, continued from my other lady loki and clint stories


During the months that Clint and Loki had been sharing beds or the months since He's been turned into a woman, there's been some changes Loki had discovered and few of them had been good. Normal, thankfully but unpleasant. It was around two months of him being turned woman. She had slept in his room this night. She had been feeling nervous all day and she didn't know why. She felt it better to stay near him. Around 3AM Clint had woken up to whimpers and already knew what had happened. Or what was happening.

He turned over, his arm going around her shoulders. "shh...it's ok...I'm here...your birdie is here..." He saw how she was curled in on herself which was different then normal but he didn't think much of it. She started to mumble, her tears making her voice crack. "no..no...stop...I'm sorry..." He knew the dream well. It was recurring. He started to wake her up, shaking her shoulders gently. "Loki...wake up. it's just a dream baby..." Suddenly Loki woke with a gasp and start. Her lip trembled, shaking her head. "I'm sorry...Clint..." He turned her over so she could hide in his chest and cry to her hearts content but then she stopped, swallowing. Clint was getting more and more worried, his arms still wrapped around her. "Loki...talk to me..whats wrong?" She reached under the bed where she sat and felt the spot. He raised an eyebrow, talking. "Loki...talk to me. Your worrying me, whats wrong? Are you hurt?" Then he saw her raise her hand from the sheets. It was red.

To say he panicked would be an understatement as he hastily knocked on Natasha's door. He didn't have time to talk to Loki, to explain anything to Loki before she rushed into the bathroom trying to fix a wound that didn't exist or worse think shes dying. He knew she was having an anxiety attack and he felt even more like an ass face for being locked out of the bathroom to help her understand. "Com'on Tasha, it's an emergency!" Suddenly the door was open to Natasha holding her pistol and knife holstered along with a second pistol. "Whats the situation?" He bit his lip. "Not that kind of emergency." He got a death glare before he explined.

Clint lead Natasha into the bedroom to the bathroom door. He could hear Loki behind it crying fat tears, gasping for air as she panicked. Apparently woman on Asgard didn't have periods. Natasha had brought some feminine supplies with her before gently knocking on the door. "Loki, It's Natasha, I brought some things that could help you." "No! I am a monster! A horrible monster that parents tell there children about. I deserve this death." Clint wanted to roll his eyes and kick down the door and tell her how wrong she is and he wanted to kick down that door and hold her until every fear went away. Natasha forced back an amused smile, shaking her head. "I can assure you Loki, you are not dying. It may feel like it thou. Open the door and I can explain everything."

He heard Loki take in a shuddered breath. "But there's so much blood...Oh God..." He heard the start of another panic attack, he wondered what flashback she was having and it made him want to hold her all the more. Natasha let out a sigh. "Loki, are you by the door?" Loki spoke, shakily. "I am in the bath..." "Good.." Natasha stood back before kicking the door in, startling Clint. He was about to run in with her when she stopped him. "No. I need you to stay out here. I don't want her overwhelmed." He saw Loki cowering in the bathtub and a few bloody handy prints from when she got in. He growled, wanting to be in there but he huffed away,listening to Natasha, going down to the gym. He hated the feeling of being helpless.

He growled as he punched the punching bag. It's been a full hour and he hasn't heard anything from Natasha or Loki. He knew it was just a normal body function. But being turned female from male with no idea of what a period actually is, because apparently, from what he's heard, the reproductive cycle on Asgard is very different and didn't include bleeding and mood swings. He knew Loki must be terrified out of her mind, must be having flashbacks because of the blood. His bow gave her flashbacks for god sakes. The snap of the bow, the snap of a whip. He growled, punching harder. The pain in his hand distracting him from the helplessness. Then JARVIS spoke up. "Agent Barton, your wanted in your bedroom." He nearly ran there.

He got to the bathroom where Loki was sitting on the endge of the bathtub, looking calm and clean and scared. Natasha next to her, holding her until Clint came. She smiled that tiny smile before standing and walking to him. "everything's fine. I told her everything she needs to know along with adding some supplies in your and hers room." He smiled weakly. "Thanks Tasha.." He walked inside as she walked away and out of the room. Clint walked into the bathroom, sitting next to Loki, wrapping her in his arms. Her lip trembled as she leaned into him. "I am sorry for this..." "You can't help this, don't apologize." Loki sniffled. "I had not known Odin turned me human, I still have my magic thou. I can feel it." He smiled sadly. "This is a normal thing on earth for us humans, well females anyway. " "So I am stuck like this? Bleeding each month?" "Yep." She whimpered, her hands holding her abdomen. "It hurts." He kissed her head before picking her up like a bride, carrying her to the bed. "There cramps. There normal to but they go away with pain reviler, I'll get you some." He had laid her down, about to walk away to get her Advil when she grabbed his wrist, looking terrified. "No...stay...I can handle them..I...I don't want to be alone.." He smiled sadly, laying in bed next to her. "I got you." He wrapped his arms around her, his hand resting where her cramps were, hoping the heat from his hand helped. Soon Loki was asleep in his arms and he thanked God that for once she didn't have any nightmares the rest of the night.

The next discovery on her list of things to discover was one he wished she didn't have. It was when Clint came back form his mission in Sudan. The one he nearly didn't make it from. The mission that lead to him and Loki actually becoming an actual couple. He wanted to celebrate with a nice breakfast for her. She was never a big eater and he wanted to make her something nice. He knew his food would be edible at best but it was the thought that counts right? He made her an omelet, waffles and orange juice and he hoped it was enough. He came in the room with the tray. Good. She was still sleeping. He smiled, placing it on his side of the bed that was empty before sitting next to her on the bed, smiling softly down at her, caressing her cheek. He had never been so thankful to Odin for banishing Loki to Midgaurd. Loki started to wake, a small yawn escaping. She looked up before smiling. "Hello Clint." He smiled, leaning down and kissing her.

"Hey yourself. Sleep well?" She smiled, sitting up, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. "Yes. Very well. For once." Clint smiled sadly, kissing her head. "Good. Hope you woke up hungry." He smiled as she looked over to the food he brought. She smiled. "You didn't have to." Clint smiled, kissing her before bringing her the tray of food. "I'm so glad you got banished from Asgard." She gave him a look before smiling weakly. For as happy as she was with him, she sometimes missed her home she grew up in. "I love you to Clint." "Good. Now eat. I made it with love." She smiled, picking up the fork and starting to eat the omelet. He started to nibble on the waffle.

Clint wasn't sure how long it was ( a few seconds, a few minutes. He wasn't keeping track) but Loki's breathing started taking on a higher pitched sound, the fork falling from her hand as her eyes widened with panic. Clint looked up, alarmed and worried, nearly throwing the waffle down. "Loki, whats wrong?" She tried to swallow, her breathing wheezing as her hand went to her chest. Her breathing getting heavier, well heavy as it can be when breathing was difficult. "C-can't...br...bre...the...Cl...nt..." He swore he felt the breath escape her as her throat closed up. Clint took the food off her lap, helping her lay down trying to shove down his panic as she struggled to breath. She was allergic to eggs and he hadn't even known. No one knew. Clint swallowed, looking at the ceiling, before he could talk to Jarvis an alarm went off. "Help is on the way Agent Barton." Clint nodded, his eyes watering as he held Loki's face in his hands. Keeping her head steady.

Her eyes wide as she struggled to breath, her face starting to swell up. "It'll be ok baby...it's gonna be ok...your gonna be ok..." He knew Loki wouldn't believe him, hell he wasn't sure if he believed it himself. He didn't even feel tears falling down his face. Helpless as his girlfriend possibly is dying. Soon the door was kicked in, Natasha who had kicked in the door and Dr. Banner behind her. Clint looked to them, his fingers on Loki's pulse. It was getting weaker. Bruce saw her and put his kit down, getting an Epi-Pen out, handing it to Natasha who got to her quickly, moving the cloths of her black pajama shorts, stabbing the pen into her leg. Clint held her face and hand, kissing her head, whispering comforting things. (partly for himself.) he couldn't lose her just when he got her. When he was so close to not making it home. "Your gonna be ok lokitty, your gonna be ok...I love you...I love you so much..." She whimpered as the needle went into her skin. Within seconds she was breathing, coughing harshly. He nearly cried in relief a he held her."Oh Thank God..." Bruce waited until Clint and Loki had calmed down. "An ambulance is on there way. "Clint was holding Loki carefully, laying down next to her. Tears running down his face. He spoke quietly, petting her hair as her body returned to breathing and living. "Thanks Bruce." He felt Natasha put a hand on his shoulder in comfort before walking out of the room, Bruce following.

Once at the hospital it only got worse. In the ambulance her symptoms started up again, her breathing wheezing before stopping along with her heart. The paramedics preformed CPR and all Clint could do was hold her hand. He didn't care about his tears anymore. He was a worried, terrified wreck. His girlfriend was possibly dying from something he made. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. Once at the actual hospital he was forced to wait in the waiting room. All he could do was watch the OR doors and hoped they open. The other avengers had followed close behind. Steve, the caring leader he was was the first to ask. "How is she?" Clint ran his hand down his face. "Fucking bad. I thought she would have gotten better after the Epi-pen but in the ambulance she stopped breathing and her heart stopped. They had to preform CPR on her. And then they rushed her into the OR. And All I can do is sit here."

He hated how his lip trembled. Natasha sat next to him, placing a comforting arm around his shoulders. "She'll be ok Clint." Tony was the next to sit next to him, a smile on his face but Clint could see the genuine compassion in the inverters eyes that he always hid. "Loki's a strong son of a bitch. She'll be ok. God, that's weird, I'm still getting used to that. Is it wired for you? Calling Loki a she? Because it's fu-" Steve rolled his eyes, pulling Tony away. "Tony, your rambling stop." Tony smirked, leaning into him. "Make me." Clint smiled weakly at them. He saw Bruce in the background, talking to a doctor. He hoped it was a doctor with good news.

Clint had no idea how long it was until they got information. Bruce had talked to the doctors and apparently her heart had stopped for a second time and they had to use a crash cart but she was stable now and progressing better and if all goes well she should be home by tomorrow night. But Clint didn't hear much further then _"her heart stopped for a second time..." _ until Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder, letting him know he can visit her and will lead him there. Clint nearly ran as Bruce lead him to the hospital room. Once inside he had to remember to breath himself. A few wires were hooked up to her arms, breathing tubes in her nose. That was a good sign. Her face was still swelled, just a bit. He couldn't help the pang of guilt as he watched her chest rise and fall. He did this. He fed her breakfast. He sat next to her bed, holding her hand in both of his, waiting until she woke up to beg forgiveness. If tears started falling he didn't acknowledge them.

It was an hour later when Loki woke up from the cocktail of drugs and vitamins in her systems. Clint had fallen asleep, his head on the side of the bed, resting by her hand that was still in his. She groaned, the light hurting her eyes before adjusting. She looked over, seeing the blonde hair on Clint's head, resting by her hand. She smiled sadly, feeling awful for ruining the breakfast he made and there special day. She started to take her hand that was weakly grasped in his hand, petting his hair gently.

Clint started to wake, groaning pleasantly at the hand petting his hair. His eyes opened, looking up in realization. Loki was awake. He sat up, speaking rushed and panicked. "I am so sorry, I didn't know you were allergic, I never would have made that breakfast, at least a different one-" Loki brought one slim finger to his mouth with a sad smile. "Hush. Neither of us knew. We do not have eggs on Asgard, at least not ones that are like earths." Clint stood, his eyes watering in relief as he hugged Loki close, kissing her head. He had never been so close to losing her. He spoke, quietly, his eyes watering with every word. "You nearly died. Your breathing and heart stopped in the ambulance, totally and in the your heart stopped again.. God, you still have some swelling an rashes." He laughed sadly watery, a few tears falling. Loki brought her hands to his face, holding both sides and forcing him to look in her eyes. She frowned, seeing the guilt eating away at him. He was always a glutton for punishment. "I love you Clint, none of this was your fault. We know now and we'll be careful. But I'm here now and alive because of you and the team." "But it was me that nearly killed-" "Clinton Francis Barton you will hush up." He smiled sadly, a few tears falling. "Yes dear."

The next discovery was something he thought Loki already knew about. They had been having sex and it was amazing sex, Clint wasn't gonna lie or down play that. He had already assumed Loki knew about her own clitoris. Granted, all the sex did feel really, _really_ good, he could tell from Loki's side it was amazing but one night he had been in the training room for a few hours when he got to his room, sore but feeling accomplished. He stopped as he closed the door, hearing a familiar whimpering and moaning. He raised an eyebrow, walking toward the bathroom. He heard a whimper, sounding pained. He opened the door fairly quickly and stopped. There was Loki, sitting with her back against the tub, legs spread and pants across the bathroom as she was rubbing circles around her clit. Clint had to swallow thickly as Loki saw him, still panting and flushed and quickly standing. Clint could see the shine of her own juices on her finger and dear God was that the hottest thing. "Clint! I..I'm sorry...I...I just..." Clint was already crushing his mouths to Loki's with three larges strides from the doorway. Loki moaned, gripping his sweaty shirt weakly.

Clint smirked, holding her close, his hands holding her naked hips to his. He realized she was wearing his shirt and damn did that send a jolt of pleasure thru him. He pulled back, kissing her neck. "Did you get inpatient waiting for me baby?" She bit her lip, a flush adorning her face. "Yes...then I found something...I didn't want to stop..." Clint realized then what she found. "You found your clit?" She bit her lip. "If that is what that spot is called...yes..." Clint suckled on her neck, reaching down and rubbing her clit gently. She moaned. "Yes...that..." He smirked, rubbing as he added a finger inside her. She groaned, her eyes rolling back as she brought her leg around his waist. He growled, kissing her lips harshly as he continued to finger and rub her clit simultaneously. She was gripping his shirt, moaning and whimpering. "Oh ….Clint...mmmm..." Her hips trying thrust more into his hand. He groaned, stopping and bringing both legs around his waist, holding her close. His own hard tent rubbing against her warm wetness. "mmm fuck...Loki" She smirked, her hands tangling into his hair. "I certainly hope so.." He smirked, bringing her to the bed. "Smart ass." She smirked but that smirk was short lived when he laid her down, rubbing the wonderful spot.

She whined, arching into him as he kissed and suckled her neck. His free hand traveling to take the shirt off her. She sat up, helping, throwing it across the room as he suckled on a nipple. She whined as he continued to work his fingers into her and rubbing her clit. She moaned, gripping his shirt, wanting it off. He got the hint, sitting up and throwing his shirt off of himself. Loki watched his muscles ripple, still glittered with sweat from his work out. She bit her lip, her hands getting to work to take his pants off. Hr smirked, helping take his pants off, kissing her lips, invading her mouth with his tongue. She moaned and he got his pants and boots off, throwing them to the floor.

She smirked, laying him on the bed, kissing down his chest, savoring every taste of him as she kissed and licked every curve of defined muscle. He moaned under her touches, her hand wrapping around his very hard member. He groaned. She smirked, leaning down and taking the head in her mouth. He groaned, his hips lifting up on there own as he started suckling and taking him deeper. He brought his hands to her hair, gently thrusting into her mouth. She moaned, letting him use her mouth for his pleasure. He groaned, hearing her moan as he thrust into her mouth. He growled, having enough. He was so damn close, he lifted her head, crashing his lips to hers, moaning into her mouth. She moaned as he pulled away. He spoke, lowly. "I want to see you touch yourself...S she blushed but moaned. She really liked that idea. He smirked, kissing her neck. "lay down..put on a show. " She smirked, moving away and laying back down on the bed, spreading her legs. Clint sat at the end of the bed, kneeling and ready to pounce on her.

He saw her reach a slim finger down to her clit her breath hitching as she rubbed small circles around it. He bit his lip. He was achingly hard and leaking as he watched. She was moaning, panting then he brought two finger into herself, thrusting them and when she whined he lost it.

He moved her hand out of the way, straddling her. She bit her lip as she felt the head press into her warmth. He held her close, wrapping his arms around her he thrust in. he gasped out, moaning. "Clint! Ahh ….mmmm" He growled, moaning into her neck as he thrust, hard into her,pounding her into the mattress. She whined and whimpered below him, wrapping her arms around him, legs wrapping around his waist. Her eyes rolled back as the angle made him hit her clit with each thrust. She moaned, trembling. She was close, he could tell. He moaned, working into her harder and faster, feeling his own orgasm climbing. She whimpered, crying out. "Ahh Clint..." He groaned, feeling her tense around his cock he gasped, pulling out quickly and coming on her thigh with a moan. They both panted as they came down from the sexual high. He pulled away from her, laying next to her, bringing the sheet over her leg to wipe the cum away. He threw it off the bed, bringing the blanket over them as he held her. She breathed out, kissing his shoulder. Out of her discoveries, this was his favorite one to find.

AN:just a little something I thought up. I don't know if it's any good but here ya go.


End file.
